


The Weight of Living

by BunnyPower



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and mark in amazing but he doesnt know, bad english i guess, jack is such a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyPower/pseuds/BunnyPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one cares.<br/>They are just pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Living

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that depression is no fun, and if any of you feel like they are worthless and that world would be better without them, please remember that you are amazing, beautiful and you matter. Never stop trying, it will get better.

Rain was something Mark adored the most.

He curled himself in a soft blanket by the living room window, seeking comfort in the sound the raindrops made when they splashed on the glass. The room was warm contrasting with the climate outside, yet Mark could feel his hands tremble, his nails tapping lightly on the hard wooden floor. 

He didn’t know what made him do it, but after lying like that for almost an hour, Mark was suddenly twisting the window handle, tugging with a little force before the old frame finally gave in and a chilly breeze found its way into the room, rusting Mark’s wild hair and drying the smears of tears on his cheeks. He was very well aware of the rain soaking the clothes he was wearing, but at that moment it didn’t even matter, for the reason it felt _so real_ , which was something he needed and hasn’t felt in a long time. 

By the time Jack got home Mark was resting on the floor again, completely drenched as well as cold at that point, and the last thing he wanted was for Jack to find him like that, yet he couldn’t find the strength to move from the spot, not even after the concerning call of his name echoed from the hall. He heard Jack’s light footsteps stop just outside the room before the man let out a shout of surprise and rushed to his boyfriend’s side.

“MARK!”

The man flinched at the unexpected loud noise and suddenly Jack was there, turning him around so they were facing each other, examining Mark’s body with shaky hands.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he kept repeating, his own eyes filling up at the sight of his partner _just lying there_ , staring up at him like he was honestly surprised Jack cared about his well being.

“I’m okay,” Mark answered in attempt to stop Jack from crying or calling an ambulance, as it has happened before. His voice sounded raspy and wrong coming from his mouth, but the other one sighed in relief and his whole body relaxed, so it obviously worked.

“What are you doing here, you goof? Want to catch a cold?” the tone Jack was using was soft and calm and it was something Mark appreciated the most. He would definitely later worry about being a burden, about Jack not loving him, about destroying his boyfriend’s life, but right then, the kindness and care was what he was desperate for and he would hold onto it as long as it lasted.

He was pretty pathetic, really, seeing that Jack had to literally carry him to the bathroom, strip him off his clothes and bathe him, then dry him off and clothe again, before carrying him once more, this time to the bedroom.  
Similar scenarios like that became a routine rather quickly after they moved in together, so there was no wonder Jack didn’t even flinch when Mark seemed to not even be in his body the whole time. He made sure to repeat how everything was going to be okay and how much he loved him, not caring if the other one was listening or not.

But Mark always was.

That’s why when he was pressed against Jack’s chest afterwards, slowly drifting off to the younger one’s soft humming and a hand caressing his wet hair, Mark slightly opened his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s, whispering out so quietly he was afraid Jack would miss it.

“Thank you.”

The reply came in a way of a kiss being placed on top of his head and a simple “Don’t thank me for this, I love you. Go to sleep.”

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :D


End file.
